


Его выбор

by Rik_i



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Пускай в Джиннан лояльны к использованию электронных инструментов и приветствуют смелые эксперименты своих учеников, но вне школьных стен обязательно найдутся те, кто вычеркнет его из списков конкурсантов. Просто потому, что от скрипки идет провод к усилителю.





	Его выбор

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это вызов, - мягко говорит Хосей. Смотрит на электроскрипку в руках Чиаки; она не могла быть другого цвета, только тёмно-красного, иначе это не Чиаки.

\- Мне нравится, - говорит Тогане упрямо. 

И что-то про воплощение мечты, но Хосей не слушает, вздыхает, трёт пальцами ноющий висок. Он в больнице всего второй день, а Чиаки уже успел найти приключений на свою голову. 

Пускай в Джиннан лояльны к использованию электронных инструментов и приветствуют смелые эксперименты своих учеников, но вне школьных стен обязательно найдутся те, кто вычеркнет его из списков конкурсантов. Просто потому, что от скрипки идет провод к усилителю.

Чиаки или не задумывается об этом, или (что более вероятно) жутко самонадеян.

Осталось Серизаву пересадить за синтезатор и пойдут на заклание втроём. 

А Серизава и согласится ведь, неожиданно думает Токи. Стоит же у них в классе "Ямаха" с арпеджиратором и чёрт знает чем еще в начинке, хоть завтра выкатывайся на площадь, концерты давать. Хосей цепляется за эту мысль, усмехается. Будет забавно.

Грех пропускать веселье, особенно если врачи ни в чём не уверены. 

\- Про меня ты забыл, конечно.

Топчущийся рядом Чиаки вздёргивает подбородок.

\- А ты со мной! - И добавляет, уже менее уверенно. - Со мной же?

\- С тобой.

Потому что, по сути, всё равно на чём играть. Для Тогане это - вызов. Что-то личное, творческое. А у Токи главная задача в жизни, она же заветная мечта - не сдохнуть раньше времени. А то как-то совсем тупо получится.

Он бы и на электронном сямисэне играл, если бы это что-то изменило. 

\- Где заказывал? - спрашивает Токи, кивая на инструмент. - Хочу черную. 

\- Мрачно, - ухмыляется Чиаки. 

\- И белый кейс. Будем лабать рок-каверы на Синатру.

\- Сдурел?! - Хохочет, падая рядом на скамейку. - Моцарт! 

\- Нет. "Пляску смерти".

В конце концов, Токи имеет право на собственный каприз. С черным юморком такой каприз.

Лисьи глаза напротив сощуриваются. 

\- О, слушай-ка, а точно! Это будет бомба.

Чиаки проигрывает в финале национальных. 

Хосею так и чешется сказать: "Я ведь предупреждал", но он прикусывает язык - потому что не предупреждал, на самом деле. Чиаки рано или поздно должен был огрести, и он огребает; правда, немного с неожиданной стороны - от собственного отца. 

Он единственный демонстративно выставил нули в судейском табеле. По всем пунктам. Чтобы сыночку неповадно было браться за электронику. Потому что - смеётесь что ли? Бетховен! И электроскрипка! Неслыханное кощунство. Новая Ванэсса Мэй, поглядите на него только. 

Тогане-папа и его жёсткие методы воспитания, Токи почти в восхищении. 

Остальные судьи оценили выступление высоко, Чиаки ведь отлично играет, в самом деле. 

Тем обиднее.

Он стоит за кулисами с каменным лицом, пока Кисараги-старший принимает награду, а позже, в кабинете студсовета, смахивает со столика чайный сервиз. Серизава ползает на коленях, собирая осколки своих любимых чашек, сверкает глазами из-под разлохматившейся чёлки. Они оба подавлены, а Хосей хоть и успокаивает общими фразами и тоже хмурит брови и поджимает губы, но втайне забавляется. 

Всё веселее, чем валяться под капельницами. 

Тем более, что Тогане вовсе не нуждается в жалости и не собирается сдаваться. Пропадает в частной студии всё свободное от школы время. Репетирует так, что через неделю сереет лицом. Заявляется на все мало-мальски значимые конкурсы в стране. 

Ты притормози, - говорит Токи в телефон, потому что в последнее время они только по телефону и общаются, Чиаки уже даже на уроках не показывается. Ты не понимаешь что ли, - отвечает на том конце. Я себе доказываю, себе, не ему! Я для себя это делаю! 

Ладно-ладно, - говорит Хосей. Ты про нас забыл только. 

Не забыл! - орет Чиаки в трубку. Погоди, сделаем так, что все ахнут. 

Серизава заваривает в своих чайниках какую-то трехлепестковую фантасмагорию. Токи разбирается с подзапущенными делами оркестрового клуба и, скучая, действительно покупает белый кофр для черной скрипки. Серизава, увидев это, смеётся, и Токи долго смотрит на него, потому что, кажется, это впервые - такое проявление эмоций на обычно бесстрастном лице. 

Одна фанатка как-то верещала: "Его покорность меня возбуждает!". Хосей без понятия, почему это вспомнилось.

Поклонниц, к слову, у Серизавы не меньше, чем у обоих семпаев. Он красивый ведь, думает Токи. Просто не выпендривается, как некоторые.

Держать электроскрипку в руках поначалу необычно, но приятно, и довольно скоро Хосей прикипает к ней. Со временем потихоньку разбирается в тонкостях звукоизвлечения, пробует свои любимые произведения - получается, да ещё как. 

Первые дни вообще - волшебство. Без усилителей она тиха и бездушна, но стоит воткнуть штекер, и Хосею кажется, будто в руках у него трепещет небольшой дикий зверь. Даже локти дрожат. Мощный пьезодатчик вышвыривает звук в мониторы, все огрехи бьют в уши, Токи кусает губы, исправляется - и прямо шалеет, приходится опускать смычок и медленно дышать. 

Понимает, что так понравилось Чиаки - возможность выбора. Сила звучания. Шоу, в конце концов. Действительно, для Тогане, постоянно ищущего новые способы самовыражения через музыку, не отходя при этом далеко от любимой классики, электроскрипка идеальна. 

Как-то вечером он спрашивает у Чиаки об этом, и тот подтверждает догадку. Удивительно, думает Токи, почему я это понял, а его отец - нет? 

\- До тебя наконец дошло, что можно всех порвать? - смеётся Тогане. 

Становится лучше на какое-то время, Токи понимает это, когда очухавшийся организм требует удовольствий. Но подниматься с дивана в кабинете оркестрового клуба всё ещё лень, поэтому он просто тянет Серизаву к себе за запястье. Тот резко вдыхает сквозь зубы, прячет взгляд "ну-наконец-то" за чёлкой, но до задницы не допускает, а бороться не хочется. 

Можно ведь и без лишних телодвижений обойтись, думает Токи, бесшумно щёлкая камерой на телефоне, пока растрёпанный Серизава пытается отдышаться, привалившись к дивану и стиснув колени. 

На следующий день они вдвоём, не дождавшись Чиаки, пробуют звучание с концертным роялем, потом с синтезатором. Экспериментируют с настройками допоздна. Токи подбрасывает сонного Серизаву домой, тот прижимается лбом к стеклу, за которым мелькают ночные огни, и сыто улыбается. 

Чиаки возвращается вихрем, фонтанирует идеями. Через месяц напряжённой работы они выверяют свой основной перфоманс до секунды. В финале вскидывают руки со смычками вверх и синхронно опускают их. Круто, - шепчет Серизава. 

\- Господи боже, - проговаривает Чиаки. - Как это развидеть теперь...

Серизава дёргает ворот рубашки, пытается справиться с пуговицами. Шея и плечи у него в красных пятнах. Хосей пожимает плечами - оправдываться нет смысла, попались так попались. 

\- Извращенцы, - шипит Чиаки, а сам косится на бёдра Токи, на длиннющие волосы по обнаженной спине прямо до копчика. - Оденься уже!

Серизава подныривает под локоть и исчезает за дверью.

\- Это вместо репетиций у нас тут теперь?!

\- Дурак ты, - медово шепчет Токи на ухо. - Это хорошо, попробуй...

Тогане зажмуривается, отталкивает.

\- Завались на эту тему вообще! А если бы вместо меня директор зашел?!

Йокогаму заливает солнцем, оно брызжет в глаза от моря, от боков огромного белоснежного лайнера, от плит под ногами. Пока Хосей протирает очки, а Серизава возится с настройками, Чиаки подключает усилок и даёт "венгерочку" в одного. 

Брамс на разогреве, Тогане-папу паралич бы разбил. 

Публика постанывает, детишки, держась за материнские юбки, притоптывают ножками, пожилая леди в инвалидной коляске качает головой, но улыбается. Токи скалится тоже, задорное исполнение резонирует в кончиках пальцев, хочется немедленно подхватить мелодию. Серизава за синтезатором вводит программу и слегка прогибается в спине, наблюдая за Чиаки - ага, ему тоже отдаёт в хребет таким Брамсом, понимает Токи. 

Они решили обкатать свой номер публично, прямо на набережной. Идея понятно чья, поддержана единогласно понятно кем. Хосей воздержался, и ему остается только размять кисти и встать в красивую позу, спиной к спине партнёра, для пущего эффекта. Надо было волосы сзади собрать, думает он, поводя плечами - жарко. Краем глаза видит, как Серизава запрокидывает голову на секунду, ухмыляется, прежде чем опустить пальцы на клавиши. 

Эк нас всех, смеётся про себя Хосей.

Он ловит этот кайф уже не в первый раз за полтора года их электронного безумия; подсесть на это круче, чем на лекарства. Он слышит Чиаки всем телом, как себя, а если закрыть глаза - можно осязать его пальцы на струнах как собственные. 

Их коллективно накрыло как-то во время отборочных на очередные межшкольные. Они тогда сначала спорили до хрипоты - Вивальди, не Вивальди. Хосей пытался избавиться от настойчивой ассоциации с одной некогда популярной скрипачкой, Чиаки обиделся на шутку, вопил, что попса - это Аюми Хамасаки, а он хочет "Шторм" и всё тут. 

Чёрт с тобой, сказал тогда Токи, вспомнив, что ему вообще-то без разницы что играть.

Во время репетиций их потряхивало, всех троих, а в переполненном зале вдарили так, что Чиаки потом смотрел на свои руки и повторял - что за фигня? Серизава шмыгнул в туалет, и лицо у него было малиновое. А Токи жмурился и пил воду; ему почему-то хотелось вдавить Чиаки в стену и укусить. 

Дичь какая, думал тогда Токи. Мы, наверное, действительно извращуги. Богатенькие шизики.

Против пошлых лепестков роз с потолка в финальной части конкурсного выступления Серизава не возражает. Как будто он когда-нибудь возражает вообще... Поэтому Хосей снова остаётся в меньшинстве, и терпеть эту романтическую чушь приходится со слащавой маской на лице. Смотрится, откровенно говоря, жутковато, он проверяет в зеркале перед выходом на сцену, да и мышцы лица потом будут болеть. Но что поделать, Чиаки несёт, его зацикленность на соперничестве с братьями Кисараги уже слегка напоминает паранойю, отсюда и розы. 

Тогане-папа на этот раз спонсирует конкурс и сидит в ложе один, не считая телохранителей, и папе доказать надо тоже много чего, даже больше надо, чем обойти Сэйсо. 

А мы с Серизавой два дурака на поводу у Чиаки и его загонов, думает Токи. Один дурак идейный - вон как зубы стиснул, лицо решительное, в глазах вдохновение. Второй - еще хуже, дурак бессмысленный, который, вдобавок ко всему, с утра накачался лекарствами и теперь будто слегка обдолбан.

Чиаки же дурной и без всяких таблеток - от предвкушения.

Ну, теперь-то никуда не деться, повязаны крепко, не распутать, разве что отрезать друг от друга по живому.

Их накрывает сильнее, чем прежде; Токи понимает это, когда "Пляска смерти" пронзает его насквозь где-то под рёбрами. Чиаки вполоборота скользит по нему взглядом - как кипятком плещет. И Серизаве тоже несладко, по лицу видно. А может и сладко.

Ладно, допустим, задумка с лепестками была ничего, мысленно признает Хосей. 

Зал молчит, но дрожит, вот-вот прольётся через край. Они задерживают дыхание, в тишине эффектно вскидывают смычки, спиной Токи ощущает горячие лопатки Чиаки, а потом овации чуть не опрокидывают с ног. Публика беснуется и долго их не отпускает, на сцену летят букеты, записки. Серизава кланяется деревянно, как колодезный журавль, но в глазах пляшут сен-сансовские черти. Чиаки выхватывает из букета розу, целует её и бросает девчонкам в первых рядах.

Адреналиновый отходняк наступает как-то быстро, сразу за кулисами. Токи подхватывают с обеих сторон, он выпрямляется - нормально, всего лишь секундная слабость, но его держат в четыре руки.

\- Ты как? - тихо спрашивает Чиаки, касается губами уха. - Идти можешь?

Черты его лица разгладились, сейчас он непривычно мягкий весь, поехавший, целует в висок, и Токи думает - ага, а вот теперь не могу. Ощущает, как рука Серизавы вынимает шпильку, пальцы проникают под освобождённые волосы, сжимают и поглаживают шею и затылок - ах ты, тихоня, смеётся мысленно Токи.

На них смотрят, но плевать. 

\- Мы не выиграем, - убеждённо говорит Хосей.

А Чиаки царапает его живот через рубашку и озорно подмигивает. Похоже, он себе уже всё доказал.


End file.
